


The wanting of His Captain

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Pining Spock (Star Trek), Poetry, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock begin to develop feelings for his captain
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 13





	The wanting of His Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song
> 
> I want you_ Cosmicity😍

_👄👄👄👄💕💕💋💋💋❤❤❤💓💓💓💝💝_

_You have awaken feelings in me, I as a Vulcan have never experienced before_

_You are like glass, so clear to see_

_I see through your hidden feelings_

_And all the pain you have experienced_

_You are an Angel😇_

_You have fallen down with me_

_But wanting you is pure frustration_

_Having you is purification_

_Wanting you is devastation 😭_

_Having you is purification_

_You have stripped me naked to my core_

_You have wasted me_

_I am feeling lost_

_You are like water💧_

_With just a touch of love❤_

_But you are so confident_

_I drown in you 'til i am soothed_

_But I love the way you feel_

_I love you, Jim❤_


End file.
